


We're Going Down Down, Baby

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, idk what this fic is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: After a recent breakup with his late girlfriend, Chanyeol invites a heartbroken Baekhyun to the roof of their apartment complex.





	We're Going Down Down, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with the description of this fic so much. Idek how to describe it. It's not weird but if you read this, how would you write it without using the cliche, "What will happen?" or spoiling the entire thing? (idk I'm half-asleep right now). I should have updated my drabble series instead but I never make sense so here's this!

Baekhyun takes another drag from his diminishing joint. When he exhales, the smoke cuts through the crisp summer night air. The burn of the cannabis settles in the back of his throat and chest. Despite the wave of relaxation that consumes him with each breath, the unsettling jitteriness that convinced Chanyeol to pull out his “secret stash” remains.

The lankly man lounges on a flat palm while the other holds a half-smoked joint.

“I broke up with her,” Baekhyun comments absent-mindlessly, watching as the smoke blends in with the city skyline.

At Chanyeol’s silence, Baekhyun feels uncomfortable, or as much as he could, on the roof of his apartment. Already past midnight, the older women who conduct their Gardening Club each morning have long gone to the bed. The other students who may or may not stagger up to the roof despite the late hour would join them. That’s how Chanyeol and himself met their good friend Jongin. Nonetheless, he feels embarrassed at his declaration, cheeks burning up faster than the plant messily rolled in the piece of paper. Baekhyun steals a glance to his side to check Chanyeol’s reaction or lack thereof.

His eyes scan over Chanyeol’s muscled arms that show through his t-shirt turned muscle shirt. If Baekhyun leans back at just the right angle, he can see his friend’s nipples hiding beneath the fabric.

“How do you feel about that?” Chanyeol’s voice is deeper than usual, a gruffness Baekhyun only hears after he pulls an all-nighter or in intimate moments like these.

“I’m not sure.” Baekhyun can’t identify his voice. The words don’t taste quite right in his mouth.

“Did you want to?”

Baekhyun tries not to read too much into the slight inflection in Chanyeol’s voice since the latter can go from stoic and serious then into a fit of laughter at the drop of a dime.

“Yes.”

“Why are you hung up on her then?”

When Baekhyun goes to steal another glance at his friend, their eyes meet. Chanyeol’s legs stretch long over the concrete floor of the roof and his dark hair fans around him as the breeze picks up, showing off the sides of his face. He’s beautiful.

“I don’t know.”

“You’re supposed to be happy after you break up with someone, especially if you’re the one who wanted it.” Chanyeol stares out into the night sky, stars muted due to the city’s light pollution. Eyes red and glazed, Baekhyun can still catch that one of a kind sparkle in Chanyeol’s eyes when he’s deep in thought. Chanyeol adds, “Are you sure you wanted it?”

Baekhyun frowns and takes another hit of his joint, the burn consuming him for a moment.

“That doesn’t make sense.”

Chanyeol sits up and scoots closer to Baekhyun. Their arms almost touch, the hairs on their bare arms intermingling.

“You still have feelings for her.”

Chanyeol’s statement commands Baekhyun’s attention. His friend watches him sleepily, bags under his eyes and a dullness to his movements.

“I don’t.”

Baekhyun’s heart leaps at Chanyeol’s smile, making him breathless for a moment. Whenever the two of them decided to go out and get “fucked up,” Chanyeol always showed a more vulnerable side to him. Maybe it’s the amount of trust it takes to put your life in another's hands while you drink and smoke the night away or perhaps it’s the drugs breaking down the walls he built and Baekhyun is the lucky son of a bitch who gets to experience it.

“Then why are you like this. I pulled out,” Chanyeol rolls to his side to grab his box of goodies and shows it to Baekhyun, “Stacy the Stash so you’ll stop moping around, and yet—”

“—Who said I was upset with her?” Baekhyun calmly breathes through his emotional outburst and slip of the tongue. He rests his arms on his knees, frowning.

“You did.”

“I said I was upset over the breakup.” Baekhyun tears his gaze away from the cars that drive up and down their street, blind to the illegal act commencing up above to see Chanyeol closer to him than before. He swears he can count Chanyeol’s eyelashes.

“Why are you upset?” Chanyeol licks his lips, most likely out of thirst but Baekhyun entertains the other possibilities to ignite a warmth in the pit of his stomach.

“Maybe because I’m by myself.” Baekhyun ignores his terrible wording in favor of watching as Chanyeol sees through him, the same sparkle he noted earlier coming back full force.

“How are you alone when I’m right here? I have a quiz tomorrow morning but I’m here with you.”

Baekhyun chuckles at Chanyeol’s slick reminder that he has a life too. Another life that doesn’t include him. He tries to swallow the growing possessiveness that sparked at that thought.

“That’s—”

“—It’s different, right?” Chanyeol finishes Baekhyun’s statement and looks away, taking another hit of his joint, smoke flowing from his mouth afterward.

Baekhyun can only nod at Chanyeol’s assessment. It’s different because having Chanyeol by his side, ignoring his own responsibilities is dangerous. It makes him want and it makes him think too much.

After a beat, Chanyeol blurts, “What can I do to make you feel like yourself again? It’s not fun ignoring my responsibilities to be with you if you’re just going to pout all night.”

Laughter spills from Baekhyun at Chanyeol’s comment, loud and hearty. Maybe it’s the weed making everything seem like the funniest thing on Earth or maybe it’s the irony of the statement which is the funniest thing on Earth.

“Like that!” Chanyeol leans into Baekhyun for emphasis.               

Baekhyun covers his mouth with a hand and turns away from Chanyeol. The way his heart sped up at their touch and the smile that didn’t come from his spontaneous laughing fit is also dangerous. Before he could stop himself, Baekhyun declares, “This is why I like you.” He freezes at the words. They sound innocent enough, but his meaning isn’t as quite.

“You like me because of what? My voice?”

Baekhyun turns back to face Chanyeol, the latter glowing at the compliment. He nods nonetheless.

“I like you too, Baekhyun, but it’s not just your voice that I like.” Chanyeol compliments back, now supporting himself with his hands behind him, joint finally finished.

Baekhyun struggles to suppress that beaming smile of his. He appreciates Chanyeol’s praise but he makes it difficult for him. Chanyeol’s words are too easy to misinterpret.

“What else do you like about me? It’s not just my voice, right?”

Baekhyun has the urge to start laughing again as Chanyeol blatantly fishes for compliments. “I like everything about you, Chanyeol.”

“Even my misgivings? You like your pathetic pothead roommate who drinks too much and fucks too loud?”

“I’ve had my moments too.” Baekhyun finishes with a smile that wasn’t completely fake. He loves Chanyeol for everything that he is but he could live without his roommate fucking his current sex friend into the mattress. The girl screams almost as if she’s doing it on purpose so the entire floor knows who Chanyeol decided to waste his time on. At least Kris was quiet. And as much as he hates to admit it, Chanyeol’s whimpers that would leak through every now again was something he looked forward to every time Kris came to visit.

“Ever since you started dating Taeyeon, you’ve calmed down.” Chanyeol’s tone takes a softer turn as he avoids eye contact with Baekhyun, opting to stare forward.

“Dated.”

Chanyeol guffaws at Baekhyun’s correction, making him laugh almost as hard in response.

Calming down and clearing his throat, Baekhyun suggests, “Maybe you should go to sleep, you’re acting silly.”

“I’m high.” Amusement is still present in Chanyeol’s voice. His eyes are hooded and he watches Baekhyun with an unfamiliar expression.

“So am I.”

“I smoked more than you.”

“Which means you’re going to crash twice as hard.”

After a beat of silence, Chanyeol counters, “What if I’m not ready to go to sleep?” His tone is oddly distant and the sneer that sat on his face most of the night morphed into something akin to apathy.

Baekhyun swallows the lump in his throat. “You said you had a quiz tomorrow—or today.”

Chanyeol is quiet at Baekhyun’s observation. Baekhyun remarks on how the city lights, despite their distance from the actual city, highlight the bone structure in Chanyeol’s face. He touches his jaw at the thought of Chanyeol ever looking at him the way he does. Something that could potentially go farther than admiration. The fear that a romantic relationship could severely damage their friendship is always a concern fresh in his mind whenever his thoughts wander, but the way his cheeks warm at Chanyeol’s gaze or the memories of Chanyeol’s touches from months before that kept his heart at bay says otherwise.

Baekhyun stands to leave when he feels himself crumble in front of his roommate before Chanyeol grabs the hem of his t-shirt, stopping him in his tracks.

“Chanyeol, we should—”

“Stay with me.” Chanyeol adds after a brief pause, “Please.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s hips meet the back of Baekhyun’s clammy thighs, leaving the latter gasping for air from the intrusion. Baekhyun scrambles to grip onto Chanyeol’s naked shoulders, blunt fingernails pressing into his back. He whines low in his throat from the pressure of Chanyeol’s dick inside of him.

“Don’t move,” Baekhyun asks shakily, head falling onto pillows that don’t belong to him. The burning stretch wasn’t unfamiliar but something he never quite got used to.

In response, Chanyeol situates himself in the curve of Baekhyun’s neck, his breath tickling the skin. His hands grip the back of Baekhyun’s thighs, fingers clutching the flesh. He breathes, “I like you.” To illustrate his point, he kisses under Baekhyun’s jaw tenderly. Lips coaxing him to relax and comfortably receive him. Chanyeol’s lips smack against Baekhyun’s skin, the sound consuming the room.

At Chanyeol’s words, Baekhyun’s heart jumps into his throat, leaving him breathless. He tries not to think about the times Chanyeol probably said the same thing to his different sexual partners. Out of all their spontaneous hookups, however, this is the first time Chanyeol has ever said something of this caliber to him. Most of them being a rush of passion where they get each other off and act like it never happened the next day. 

Baekhyun leans into Chanyeol’s embrace. “I haven’t done anal since…” He trails off at the mention of that tryst, staring off into the abyss Chanyeol’s bedside lap couldn’t illuminate.

“Kris?” Chanyeol detaches and sits on his elbows. His eyes are hazier than before, completely blissed out. Baekhyun takes note of Chanyeol’s lips that are now pinker than normal and swollen.

Baekhyun nods in confirmation, uncomfortable with the memories that came with that name. A quick decision while drunk at some party that led to a bathroom hookup he woefully regrets. He refocuses the purpose of his outburst, “Be gentle with me.”

Chanyeol pulls out slightly to push back in. He watches for Baekhyun’s response before doing it again, and then again, making longer strokes. The squish of the lube becomes more apparent with each movement. Baekhyun closes his eyes at the feel of Chanyeol inside him, panting softly in rhythm to each lunge. Chanyeol’s hips stutter every other thrust, holding back to adhere to Baekhyun’s wishes. He grips the flesh on the back of Baekhyun’s thighs with a greater intensity, marking him with red finger-shaped indentations.

Chanyeol rasps out, his head falling back, “You feel so good, baby.” The slap of skin against skin more audible.

Baekhyun groans at the pet name, doing his best to suppress his grimace. The stinging pain from the initial stretch has subsided but he’s uncomfortable to say the least. He strokes himself from between their thrumming bodies to help reignite the flame he felt in the pit of his stomach while on the roof. Chanyeol’s lips capture his without warning. Small noises escape Baekhyun’s mouth when Chanyeol speeds up, bed squeaking in response. Baekhyun’s free hand rakes down Chanyeol’s back leaving red scratches that span from shoulders to mid-back. He spreads his legs wider to give themselves more room.

Chanyeol breaks the kiss and moans unbashfully in Baekhyun’s face, “Fuck, I can’t stop—you’re so good. You’re doing so good.”

Baekhyun can only gasp in response, each one of Chanyeol’s in-strokes leaving him gulping for air. He works his hand on himself faster once a surge of pleasure shoots from his dick. He cries out when Chanyeol forfeits thrusting in favor of grinding his hips in a circular motion. Groaning his roommate’s name, Baekhyun’s head dives further into the pillows and he ruts into Chanyeol’s relentless hips once that special spot is struck inside of him. A long-awaited fervor takes over Baekhyun’s already compromised conscious. His hand that was previously on Chanyeol’s back grips the exposed skin of Chanyeol’s flexed thigh only partly pulled down for access. His legs cross around Chanyeol’s back, pushing them closer together.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun pants, mouth agape, “Fuck me harder—Give it to me harder.” He opens his eyes to see Chanyeol as wrecked as he feels. His pupils are blown and his humorous ears are flushed.

Baekhyun cries out again when Chanyeol resumes at a rigorous pace, the headboard of the bed now tapping against the wall. Chanyeol’s hands are flat against the sheets, Baekhyun’s legs wrapped tight around his waist. His abdomen tightens and sparks form from behind his eyelids as he nears closer to the edge. He tucks the swell of bottom lip into his mouth as his sobs continue to escalate.

“Let—let me hear you.” Chanyeol gasps, eyes lidded and a blush sitting on top of his cheeks. He readjusts their positions where Baekhyun is now on his lap, one arm wrapped around Chanyeol’s shoulders and another flat on the bed to give himself more leverage. Chanyeol sits with his legs spread, Baekhyun’s thighs wrapped around his hips, thrusting shallowly up into his roommate’s pliant body.

Baekhyun adjusts to the change by shifting his hips, eager to increase the friction between them. They resume the brutal pace, the bed creaking in response.

“Oh fuck—Oh fuck!” Baekhyun breathes heavily through his mouth. He throws his head back when Chanyeol finds the prized spot inside him again.

Baekhyun wraps both arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders, crossing them around his neck. Chanyeol latches onto his neck in response, spurring his cries. He kisses from the bottom of Baekhyun’s jaw to the apex of his neck and collarbone. A yelp tears from Baekhyun’s overused throat when Chanyeol’s hands massage on the jiggling butt cheeks.

“Touch me.” Baekhyun takes one of Chanyeol’s hands and leads it to his red and leaking member that bobs with each movement. He moans against Chanyeol’s parted mouth with the first upstroke.

Chanyeol’s pace is erratic as Baekhyun sucks him further into his heat, the suction pushing him closer to the edge. “Baek—Baekhyun, I’m close,” he gasps, eyes fluttering shut.

Baekhyun can only whine as he swivels his hips.

“I’m going to cum.” Chanyeol hides in the curve of Baekhyun’s sweaty neck, bruises appearing on the smooth skin. Babbles of “Shit—I’m so close, your ass feels so good,” and “I like you—fuck, Baekhyun. I like you so much” spills from his mouth like the tears that run down Baekhyun’s cheeks. His sighs of pleasure continue to crack with each spasmodic cant of Baekhyun’s hips. His hand rubs the mushroom shaped tip of Baekhyun’s dick, spreading the precum to provide a smoother slide.

Chanyeol cums first, his moans vibrating through his chest. Baekhyun follows soon after. His legs shake and he ejaculates on their stomachs, a loud keen cutting through the hiccups of Chanyeol’s name. They move against each other, prolonging the shrill euphoria that runs through their veins until over-sensitivity strikes. Baekhyun slumps against Chanyeol’s body and Chanyeol on his outstretched arms, head thrown back in exhaustion. Their bodies experience aftershocks of their orgasms as they fall against the bed together.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**BONUS:**

“Why are you avoiding me?” Baekhyun asks on the lower step, effectively trapping Chanyeol in the staircase of the apartment complex. The taller can escape back to the roof, but just as easily as Baekhyun can block his path back to their apartment, he can block the door.

“I’m not avoiding you.” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun for the first time. His eyes are dull and there are bags under his eyes. He stressed.

“We’ve barely talked since…” Baekhyun trailed off.

“Since we hooked up.” Chanyeol finishes.

“Almost two weeks ago.”

“I’m busy.”

“We’re at university, we’re all busy. You were busy that night and you still had time to fuck then forget me.” Baekhyun comments bitterly. A frown appears on his face at the memory of waking up an aloof Chanyeol. The same Chanyeol that is before him.

Chanyeol is silent at Baekhyun’s assessment. He lowers his eyes to the rusted steel steps that await behind his roommate. A path he wants to travel. A path Baekhyun is blocking him from going down. Instead of responding to Baekhyun’s statement, he sits on the steps and crosses his arms, resting them on his bent track pant clad legs.

“What are we?” Baekhyun’s voice is small.

“I don’t know, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol avoids Baekhyun’s stare.

“What do you want to be?” Baekhyun sticks his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants, unsure what to do with them. He regrets the question as soon as it leaves his lips. During the past two weeks, Chanyeol kept to himself which was a bit unusual considering he never liked to stay in one place for long. He skipped Joonmyeon’s parties and his sex friend hasn’t visited their apartment in weeks.

“Freed.”

“Freed?” Baekhyun inhales at the implications of Chanyeol’s statement.

“How did you feel when you broke up with Taeyeon?”

Baekhyun sends Chanyeol a strange look at the abrupt question. “I don’t know,” he treads lightly, wary of where Chanyeol is going with this, “relieved but upset over the ordeal.”

“Hm.” Chanyeol leans back against the step, avoiding Baekhyun’s eye contact.

“This isn’t far to me—you’re not being fair to me.” Baekhyun continues at Chanyeol’s silence, “You can’t invite me to the roof like you did all those other times, get fucked up then fuck me like we did before I got back together with Taeyeon. You can’t tell me you like me so easily like those weren’t words I longed to hear, especially to tell me the night I break it off with her.”

“It wasn’t fair to me when you slept with my ex before you ran away and got back with yours.” Chanyeol’s voice is flat and his lips are stretched into a line.

“So, it is about Kris.” Baekhyun whispers to himself.

“How was that supposed to make me feel?” Chanyeol steals a glance towards Baekhyun before returning his attention to the cement walls.

“The same way I felt whenever you treated me like I was just your roommate.”

Chanyeol falls silent again.

“You told me you liked me.” Baekhyun looks away from Chanyeol, unable to watch his expression at his semi-confession. He isn’t stable enough for another relationship and he’s confident Chanyeol isn’t capable of being in an actual relationship. However, this is a conversation he avoided having with his roommate/friend/friends with benefits, but one that needed to happen if they wanted to resolve whatever conflict is going on between them.

“Because I do.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes as his heart speeds up at Chanyeol’s confession. He doubts if Chanyeol really meant it in that way. “Then what are we doing?”

“Hurting.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ~~What even is this.~~ I know I said I was going to update I’m So in Love I’m Passionate but I really wanted to write a fic based on KKB (the lyrics not the MV). This is a lot angsier (and shitter) than I planned. It took me a MONTH to write the smut (believe it or not!). I’ll update ISILIP soon!! ~~I don’t know how to write endings but I want this fic to be over with idc how this turned out tbh drag me pls~~

 

See you then (*•̀ᴗ•́*) و ̑̑

 

Let’s be friends!

[*Ship Tumblr*](http://yeolhyunabode.tumblr.com/)

 

Want more? Check out my other stories [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11533233) and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11835306)!

 

 


End file.
